inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsunami Jousuke
(Defender) |number= 4 |element=Wind |team= Oumihara Raimon (season 2) (temporary) Inazuma Japan Inazuma Japan A White Team Inazuma Legend Japan |seiyuu= Shūhei Sakaguchi |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 047 Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W}} Tsunami Jousuke ( ) is one of the supporting characters. He was a defender of Oumihara but joined Raimon, and later, he became a defender for Inazuma Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2= *''"This easy-going guy plays with the grace and balance learned on surfboard."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *''"There's no wave that this surfer dude won't ride! He has a real affinity for the sea."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form *''"There's no wave that this surfer dude won't ride! He loves the sea."'' ---- Adult form *''"Adult or not, there's no wave this surfer dude won't ride!"'' Appearance He is tall with dark skin. His hair is coloured pink and sticks up a little. He wears white goggles on his head but does not use them often, unless he is surfing. His casual clothing in the fifth ending song comprises of a dark yellow shirt and a pair of vermilion shorts. He wears a black knotted bracelet and green sandals. In the GO game and Inazuma Eleven GO vs Danball Senki W movie, his hairstyle is quite similar to that of his younger form. He is also a lot taller now and is shown to have started wearing glasses and a blue shirt. Personality He is very energetic, optimistic and supportive of his teammates. He loves the sea, calling himself a "man of the ocean". He is seen as a cool character in the team. Being the oldest, he is the "big brother" figure on the team. He is also very laid-back, and doesn't mind if his juniors treat him weirdly. He also takes things lightly, stating that soccer doesn't seem to be as complicated as surfing. When he quotes something, he usually compares it to the 'vastness of the sea' or something to do with the ocean, showing how much he respects the ocean and how devoted he is to surfing; this could be the reason why all of his moves are related to the sea. As Megane noticed, he has uncanny athletic sense, which he demonstrates by created his own shoot hissatsu on his first day of playing soccer. When he is asked to explain something, he answers without giving away the answer, usually saying something about how the sea functions. He is 15 years old in Inazuma Eleven and 25 years old in Inazuma Eleven GO. Plot Season 2 He played for the team even though Tsunami didn't know anything about soccer at first. The story was that Raimon first met Tsunami on their way to Okinawa believing that Gouenji would be there. They stopped at an island, but Megane fell off their boat and into the ocean where Tsunami saved him. He was later seen surfing and saw Raimon playing soccer on the beach. He joined them in their game, stating that he believed soccer was easier then surfing, which Touko took insultingly. He then learned quickly how to play soccer and he released a powerful shot in his first meeting with Endou, called Tsunami Boost beating Endou's makeshift Seigi no Tekken. Impressing the group, they had dinner together with the swordfish he caught and he bids them goodbye as they go to Okinawa. When Tsunami was having a talk with Raimon, he reveals that his age was 15, which gave them a great shock. They tells him sorry for calling him by his name, but he says it is okay to call him by his name. Later while Raimon searched for Gouenji in Okinawa, they meet Tsunami again. He reveals to Raimon that he has joined his school's soccer club because he have so much fun in the match against Raimon and that his team wants to have a game with them. His team plays incredibly good as they are able to evade Raimon's attack and manage to steal the balls. After the match he joins Raimon. He taught Endou how to surf in order to complete the Seigi no Tekken. In the match against Epsilon Kai he was fiercely determined to win and he joined soon after that. Though downhearted after Epsilon Kai is able to get past Endou's Seigi no Tekken, he is able to stop the second attempt by using his own body as a force field. Season 3 Tsunami was called by Hibiki to be one of the Japan representatives. Before the match, he asks Endou if he knows why they are there, but the second answers that he doesn't know. When Megane Kazuto shoots he says that it is a "expetacular shoot". After this he is placed in Team-A, which is Endou's team. When the Inazuma Japan's uniform are introduced he says that "It has the same color of the sea. I like it". During the representative choice match he saves Team-A goal's after Fudou tried to cover-up Endou and Tobitaka with the ball. Later he tried to stop Kazemaru from advance through the field, but is throw to the side by the wind that Kazemaru created by his speed. After this he tried to score a goal with Tsunami Boost, but the hissatsu is stopped by Kazemaru, Kurimatsu and Kogure. After the match Tsunami is chosen as one of the sixteen members to integrate Inazuma Japan. In their match against Big Waves, he formed a rivalry against the captain of Big Waves, Nice Dolphin, when he stated that he was the greatest surfer in the world. During the match, Tsunami was able to bring out a new hissatsu, The Typhoon. When Big Waves lost, Dolphin admitted that Tsunami is the best surfer. Before their match against Fire Dragon, he forced Kabeyama to do a hissatsu technique, that at the Fire Dragon match, Kabeyama ended up doing with Kazemaru as Tsunami injured his leg (the same injury as Fubuki). On the way to Liocott Island, he admits he's afraid of flying on episode 85. Before the party at England area, Tsunami remarked that Aki, Otonashi and Fuyuka looked "better then I thought" when he saw them wearing formal dresses. With that, the rest of the formally dressed teammates got angry with him and Otonashi glared, with Kidou looking very annoyed with what Tsunami stated. In the match against Unicorn, coach Kudou told him to do the corner kick, and he was surprised at first. But then, he pulled off The Tube, which surprised Ichinose and scored the second goal. Then, he played against Little Gigant along with the rest of Inazuma Japan in the finals. When they won, he was also invited to the graduation match where he is seen in Neo Raimon after returning to Japan. He also said that they will try and make legends although he was the only one in the graduation match who was in high school. At the end, they had one last graduation match with one another, which ended in both groups not scoring a goal, since they where all equally matched. After the match, all of them listened to Endou's last speech and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's word that he said "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. Tsunami also talks about high school soccer and about what it was missing then he said that he finally realised that the thing it was missing was them. Inazuma Eleven GO game So far his appearance is only shown in the game. His first appearance is when Tenma was feeling unwell after being selected as the captain of Raimon, he appears before Tenma and encourages him. His second appearance is in a cutscene where he watches Raimon's final match in Amano Mikado Stadium along with Tachimukai and Fubuki. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO Vs. Danball Senki W He is seen with his team, Inazuma Legend Japan to play against Shinsei Inazuma Japan. In the match he tried to steal the ball in mid-air from Hakuryuu but due to Hakuryuu calling out his keshin, he failed. Later he received the ball and used Sparkle Wave to make a chain shoot with Endou's Gigaton Head, thus scoring the first goal. Afterward, just like everyone else, he was shocked at the LBX army. Then he helped Endou to use Great The Hand but soon disappeared with his teammates due to Fran's power. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Tsunami, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Aranami no Bottle Ship (Randomly dropped from Kaiou) *'Player': Isaribi Tairamaru *'Player': Zaizen Touko *'Item': Legendary Training Note (伝説の特訓ノート, obtained by beating Furukaba's lower route (S-ranking the route is not needed)) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3240 Kizuna Points. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Young form In order to recruit Tsunami you first need to select him on Old Raimon's Community Master. After this, you need to find and talk with him 4 times: *In the Valley of The Beast. *Near God Eden's Harbor Deserted Island. *Near Orléans Bridge at France Era. *Near Okinawa Beach's Ground. After doing these, Tsunami will enter in your team. Be aware that, in order to make him a recruitable option, you first need to recruit at least 3 other characters from the same Community Master. Adult form *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (Dropped by Inazuma Legend Japan) *'Player:' Young Tsunami *'Player:' Dive Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 171 *'TP': 145 *'Kick': 72 *'Body': 70 *'Control': 71 *'Guard': 73 *'Speed': 71 *'Stamina': 71 *'Guts': 65 *'Freedom': 20 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 132 *'TP': 117 *'Kick': 75 *'Body': 70 *'Control': 51 *'Guard': 61 *'Speed': 51 *'Stamina': 71 *'Guts': 65 *'Freedom': 9 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 165 *'TP': 161 *'Kick': 116 *'Dribbling': 117 *'Technique': 96 *'Block': 94 *'Speed': 96 *'Stamina': 108 *'Catch': 69 *'Lucky': 97 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Adult form *'GP': 150 *'TP': 121 *'Kick': 131 *'Dribbling': 92 *'Block': 157 *'Catch': 79 *'Technique': 115 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 109 *'Lucky': 70 ---- Young form *'GP': 162 *'TP': 134 *'Kick': 135 *'Dribbling': 102 *'Block': 144 *'Catch': 57 *'Technique': 88 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 73 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Adult form *'GP': 150 *'TP': 121 *'Kick': 131 *'Dribbling': 92 *'Block': 157 *'Catch': 76 *'Technique': 115 *'Speed': 128 *'Stamina': 109 *'Lucky': 85 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Raimon II form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': C *'Catch': B ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': B *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Raimon II form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': C *'Catch': B ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': B *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Raimon II form *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': A ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': S *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': A ---- Adult form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': S *'Guard': S *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A Hissatsu Anime only= * Inazuma Eleven 2= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form * * * * ---- White Team form * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Adult form * * * * ---- Young form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * * Inazuma Eleven Online= * Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO * Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * (Adult form) Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Zennihon Youth B' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Real Inazuma' *'Water Boys' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Raimon Aliea Rengou' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Guard Stars R' *'Raimon U-15' *'Team Fire' *'Team Endou' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Comical Megane' *'Legend 3 Nensei' *'Team Endou' Trivia *His dub name 'Hurley Kane' in pronunciation sounds like the word 'hurricane'. *In the second game, it was revealed that the kids on the beaches of Okinawa called Tsunami "Tsunami-nii-nii" **In the GO game, Tenma also calls Tsunami by that name. *Tsunami is the only character whose age is specified in the series: 15 years old, making him the oldest on the Raimon team. *He has a character song titled "The Bad Boys Brother's Blues" with Someoka, Fudou and Tobitaka. *He's one of the few characters in the series to be seen mostly shirtless during Season 2. *In the opening of Inazuma Eleven 2, he has Raimon's uniform with long sleeves. *His voice in Inazuma Eleven 2 and 3 is different from his voice in Inazuma Eleven Strikers (European Version). *Despite being a defender in the anime, he doesn't have any defensive hissatsu (but he does in the games). *He became Oumihara's captain immediately after joining the soccer club. *In the anime, he dislikes carrots but still found Kudou Fuyuka's carrot gelatin tasty. Navigation de:Hurley Kane es:Hurley Kane fr:Hurley Kane it:Hurley Kane nl:Hurley Kane vi:Tsunami Jousuke Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Raimon B